What Happens Next The Sweet Life
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: A woman of twenty is sworn to get revenge on Willy Wonka for killing her family. But what will happen when she meets up with him? Will romance ensue? Did Willy Wonka really kill her family?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, you probably all think, wow, Ella is crazy! Well, yea, I am. Dreams can start stories. I just came up with this, this morning. So here is my Charlie and the Chocolate factory fic. Warning: It is mostly about the movie that just came out, but there are a few things used from the book.

Chapter 1

Willy Wonka betrayed my father. He was the most foul fiend that I knew. I knew it soon long ago, when Willy Wolka killed my family and took my trust away from him. I, Kara Bucket swore revenge.

It was ten years ago when Wonka had betrayed my family. It all started when my father, Charlie Bucket had fallen in love. Her name was Mindy Crawford. She was an amazing sight to see. She had long, black, velvety hair, bright, blue eyes, and ivory pale skin. She had a melodic laugh, a beautiful voice, and was caring and compassionate. But most of all, she loved sweets. She didn't go over board, but she loved them. She had this new way of looking at candy. She would just sit and think for hours and hours of what people would like in a candy.

They had met in a restaurant, just out of town. Charlie was taking his first break in days. His partner, Willy Wonka and himself had been working on a candy that explodes when you put it in water, the only problem was, it would explode in people's mouths when they tried to eat it. Needless to say, this sweet would not be ready unless they could fix the saliva problem. It was then when Charlie saw her. Mindy was sitting in a booth, half moon lenses sat on her nose, and an Everlasting Goobstopper in her hand. She was looking over it thoroughly, trying to figure out how it had been made. Charlie sat down in the booth to join her.

"That's an Everlasting Goobstopper, is it not?" Mindy looked up from the candy.

"Yes, it is. I bought it this morning. I just don't understand it."

"What don't you understand? Its candy, you eat it. Candy doesn't always make sense."

"I just don't understand how they make it. I have been sucking on it for hours, but it still is the same size as earlier. It seems like an impossible chemical structure."

"Well, the Goobstopper has a few hundred layers. It doesn't grow small until you have been sucking on it for a month or two."

"Now, how would you know that?" She now took notice of the man who had sat down in the booth with her. He had dark brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes. He smiled at her smiled at her.

"My partner, of the Wonka factory made it."

"You know Willy Wonka? He's a genius when it comes to candy and sweets!"

"What's your name, dear?"

"Mindy, Mindy Crawford."

"Well, I'm Charlie Bucket. How would you like to start helping me and Will make a new product. You see, we're having a bit of trouble with this next sweet called Exploding Whizzies, we could really use the help you see."

Then the rest was really history, so you see. So Mindy had come to work in the factory. Charlie and Willy Wonka had come to discover that she was also a true genius to the taste of sweets. That is what made Charlie fall in love with her. Soon enough, Mindy became Mrs. Charlie Bucket and had a daughter (me) named Kara Bucket.

The only thing was, Willy Wonka was not happy with the sudden burst in new people. He had not liked it in the first place when Charlie had brought his family to live in the factory, but now he was married and had a daughter. Charlie was starting to hang around more often the house in the candy environment, than in the experimental lab. Too say the least, Willy Wonka wanted to end this once and for all.

On my tenth birthday, ten years ago, was when he struck. We had my birthday in the old house by the chocolate river. I remember I was just about to blow out the candles on my cake when it happened. The red light of warning had started going off. My dad was worried because this never happened in the candy environment. Then, my dad noticed something. The powdered sugar was going insane, and starting to dry everything, overflowing the chocolate river. If the chocolate river over flowed, it would cover everything with chocolate and turn solid so anything covered in the chocolate would collapse. My father ran for the exit to drain the chocolate, but the door was locked. My Dad screamed for Willy Wonka, but no one heard. My mum quickly opened a vent and shoved me in. There was no way she was going to let her only child drown in chocolate.

The chocolate got higher and higher, soon bringing my mum and dad under it. I watched from the vent, holding my arms around myself as I cried. Then I noticed the chocolate starting to drain. I could see both my parents being drained out of the factory, their cold, chocolate covered bodies going done the hole. After the chocolate had drained, I heard a loud psychotic laugh of victory. It was him. He had done it on purpose.

I slowly crawled through the vent, and managed to get out of the factory. I ended up on the street and learned what work was. But after a few years, I had saved enough for an apartment. And that was where I stayed until now…

It was only a few days ago when a letter arrived for me, addressed to a Miss Kara Bucket. Inside the envelope was a white piece of stationary with chicken scratch all over it. It read:

Dear Miss Bucket,

I have invited you to a lovely tour of the Wonka Chocolate factory, lunch and a giggle on the first of March. You are welcome to stay for the entire week for the twentieth anniversary of the Wonka Factory opening. Please pack accordingly. You will need two formal attires, three sets of normal attire, and a bathing attire. We hope to be seeing you soon.

A rather gracious candy maker,

Willy Wonka

He had found me. It was then I knew the time was right to take my revenge on the evil candy maker. He had killed my family, so why don't I return the favor? I mean, it's only fair and polite.

So here I was, getting ready to see the man I was going to kill. I had packed two formal dresses, one a turquoise strapless, the other a black with straps, and my normal clothes which consisted of long black dresses with sleeves, black boots and black satin hair ribbons. I had tied my hair back as always, and wore a long black dress, as always with black boots. Black was the main color in my wardrobe. I had put a small dagger with rubies encrusted in the handle in the top of my dress, in my undershirt. It had belonged to my father, and it would take the life of the man who took my father's life.

I already had it planned out. I would come in, as normal as ever and stay like a normal person would. I would give him the impression I was infatuated with him. I would flirt, blush, and if necessary kiss his horrid lips. Then when the time was right, I would turn on him, and stab him in the heart. And I would laugh in his face as he gagged on his own blood. I laughed quietly, to myself. The plan seemed to perfect. I wasn't worried, because I knew my plan would. I wasn't scared, I knew no one would miss this terrible person. But the thing was, I should have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is another chapter of my lovely Willy Wonka fic. Let me just recognize the first four people who reviewed my story:

Galasriniel : I'm glad you liked it. Hope you keep reading.

Vampirehelsing: Hence, I said, Did Willy Wonka really kill them? Only I know! But I like your idea too, hmm, what should I do?

Kill Mary Sue : Points and laughs at stupid person Hehehe, you're weird. You're even weirder than Mr. Salt. But hey, atleast I have a story and a name and fans. Are you so weird by nature or is it just that you pull these up for stories that actually have something to look at. P S, next time leave your name or e-mail so maybe you can help make my story better if you hate it so much.

Willy Wonka's Woman : I'm glad you like the story, Yea, death by chocolate and I actually made that up. But as I said, Did Willy Wonka really kill them?

Chapter 2

I made my way down the street with my large, old suitcase. The street was snow covered, as my father had described as the same day he had went with his grandfather to the factory the first time. A large crowd was gathered in the middle of town. Oh, god, this seemed too familiar. It was like history was repeating itself all over again.

As I got closer, I could see that the crowd was crowded around the gate of the factory. The crowd paid no attention to me, easing my way towards the back entrance. Four people were already in the gate. Two men, two women all dressed in fancy coats. They all had more than one suitcase near them. I slowly went over to them, taking my suit case with me. It seemed that they had really taken after their parents.

Veruca's daughter looked exactly as my father described Veruca, as did Violet's daughter, except her skin was not dark blue but a very light blue that was almost white. Both women were probably not a day over 19, maybe younger. Then there was a large fat man who looked exactly like his father Augustus, only he had a large moustache that looked like it was about to crawl off his face and run away. And finally there was a young man with all the hair sticking up on his head and looked like he hadn't let go of a game controller in years, and bags under hid eyes. This was Mikey's son.

As soon as I was within a foot of the group, they had given me the icy stare, as if I was too close. I just glared back and kicked snow in there faces. That really pissed them off, and just glared some more. _Just great! I'm stuck with a bunch of lowdown snobs from the rich area!_

It was just then, when the PA had announced "Please go up to the garage like doors in the front of the building." I easily picked up my suitcase and moved up, while the rest of the rich snobs struggled with their have suitcases. I sniggered to myself, watching them, so pathetically try to move all two dozen suit cases.

The voice in the PA sighed. "Please leave your suitcases at the front gate. Please come up to the garage doors."

I dropped my suitcase where it was. The others struggled along, trying to sneak a suitcase or two, but at the last second decided to leave them and came up next to me. Veruca's daughter gave me the false friendly smile, then turned away. Violet's daughter just looked at me with an evil grin, and turned the other way that Veruca's daughter wasn't facing.

The garage doors slowly opened. A bunch of short, old singing dummies sang from inside the room. The smell of burning rubber made its way inside my nose. I could tell the other's could smell it too, because they where complaining of an awful smell and holding their noses with there fingers. The singing dummies started on fire. Veruca's daughter and Violet's daughter hugged each other close and stared screaming. Augustus's son covered his mustache and cowered in fear. Mike's son just stared at it like a pyromaniac. I just watched them all in amusement. Funnily enough, the flames died down a few seconds later.

"Well, wasn't that a lovely display?" A voice came from where Mike's son was. A pale man with very gaudy clothes of different shads of maroon stood by Mike's son's side. Heck, even the guy's hair was maroon. I knew who this one was. Willy Wonka.

"Who are you?" Violet's daughter snapped her gum. Veruca's daughter crossed her arms, pouting. The guys just looked at him, strangely.

"Why, you don't know who I am?" The snobs shook their heads, making the rocks bounce in them. I snickered, but everyone ignored me. Wonka pulled his cards out of his pocket. God, this seemed familiar.

"My name is Willy Wonka and welcome to my factory of wonder, mystery, candy and chocolate. I have welcomed you all to a few days of enjoyment on my behalf." He smiled this weird smile that made me feel like I had to barf.

"Well, I want to get out this snow. It's killing my complexion!" Veruca's daughter complained.

"Well, of course. Come on it, then…" Wonka motioned with his arms, as if to welcome them into the factory. I sighed as I watched the snobs make their way in. I also made my way in, Wonka seeming to stare at me, as if he didn't recognize me. Then he grabbed my shoulder as I was about to go in. He stopped me there, and gave a grin that really seemed to big for his face.

"Welcome back to the factory, Kara. Enjoy your stay."

Too tired to write anymore. I'll do another chapter in a week or so, but for now just give any suggestions you like…


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, the next chapter! Yay! I just want to make a few more thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Also I just want to answer a few questions. Vicangel : Thanks for the review, but what I'm about to say is really weird. Let me put it this way, Willy Wonka has discovered that his sweets don't let him age, so he's still about 35, instead of fifty, kay? Cool! Sorry it has taken so long! Inspiration is not a thing to waste and takes time to get it!

Chapter 3

I sighed and followed them all into factory. The women were both being giggly, and gossipy. The snickered and pointed at me as they whispered. I could tell they were making fun of my attire, but I really didn't give a damn. They walked arm in arm, which was so very familiar to me…Just like in my father's story. I looked behind me to see the guys. They were silent and just continued to follow behind us. This factory used to be home…but now, it felt so unfriendly around these snobs and that 'genius' Willy Wonka.

I glanced around. The walls were still shiny steel and the thin red carpet still looked as new as the days when I still had lived in the factory. How it stayed so clean, I still never knew. The Oompa Loompas had never been seen cleaning, so maybe that is what Wonka had done on his off days…Just the thought of Willy Wonka in dirty overalls, a pink apron, a bandana tied around his purplish hair, and him tripping over a vacuum cleaner and spilling cleaning supplies was enough to make me chuckle out loud. The snobs stopped and stared at me. I simply stared back at them and that made them continue on. They stopped at the end of the red carpet.

Wonka smirked. "I am glad to see you all could come. You all look like your parents and it is very amazing to see these faces back in the factory again." Wonka walked over to a glass door and pressed a button on the wall. The glass doors opened. It was the elevator! He had fixed it since I had last been here. I had broken it last time I was here…I had pressed on of the buttons a bit too hard…and well…it went wacko, nearly setting the factory on fire…But I was only ten at the time, and I didn't get in too much trouble. I watched and waited for him to signal for us to get on the elevator. Using to fingers, he motioned for us to come forward.

The two women pushed each other and shoved to get in. The guys didn't seem too thrilled to be shoved in an elevator. I slowly made my way in without a problem until Augustus's son shifted to one side and his huge butt shoved me into Wonka, landing me right in his arms. I got up quickly and shoved him back making the four end up in one corner. I didn't think they were going to mess with me again. I smirked and stood against a corner away from them.

Wonka said nothing and kept his annoying smirk plastered on his face. He pressed on of the buttons and the doors slammed shut. The elevator jerked to the right and moved to the right and then shot up into the air. The snobs looked sick as the elevator moved, but Wonka and I seemed fine. I honestly thought roller coasters were worse, but then again, what did I know?

The elevator slowly stopped. The four snobs fell over on to the floor as it stopped. I smirked and got out as the doors opened. The four struggled to untangle themselves from the others. They yelled and hit each other in the process. I just smirked, amused at their stupidity. Apparently Wonka thought it was funny too…He continued smirking, and followed me out of the elevator. "Come now. We have much to do, and such little time. Get up already."

Quickly they got up, and brushed themselves off. I sighed and waited for them to get themselves together. Wonka still kept his annoying smirk on. I glanced around the hall we were in. It was the old wing where my family and I used to sleep in. We only used the old house for special occasions, but normally we stayed in the family wing. I studied the pictures on the wooden walls. There were plenty of pictures of my father and mother, along with my grandparents and my great grandparents. There were even a few of me when I was much younger…and for some reason, there was one of me that couldn't have been taken more than a year ago…But how? I hadn't seen this man in over ten years. Had he been stalking me?

The snobs had also been looking at the pictures. They snickered at what my family looked like. Poor. I frowned. What was wrong with being poor and wearing the same clothes more than once a month? I rolled my eyes and saw Wonka gesture to different rooms. "I would like Veruca to go to the purple room. Augustus Jr. to go to brown room, Mark, you go to the black room, Azura, you go to the blue room and of course forgetting my dear Kara, you go the peppermint room, your old room."

I could only imagine what he had in store for me. I simply shrugged and opened the door that read 'Kara's Room' on the front. It was painted red and white, like a peppermint to make the walls inside. I opened the door, looking in. The room hadn't changed since I left, years ago. A queen size bed lay to the side of the room. It still had its white lace curtains around the mattress, and the mattress was still covered with the red and white sheets and matching comforter and pillows, all made of velvet. The bedposts were painted like peppermint sticks. The floor was completely white with two little red rugs on the two sides of the bed and a large carpet near the window that from it, one could see the whole factory courtyard.

I flopped on to my bed. I missed this bed. I hadn't been in a comfortable bed in the longest time. I usually slept on the floor in my small apartment. I didn't really even have furniture there. I lay there, relaxing and staring at the ceiling. I inhaled the smell if the room. Ah…Peppermint. Just like before.

I smiled slightly, and turned over to see a small red box lying on the pillow. A white envelope lay next to it with cursive letters reading 'Kara' on the front. I sighed and picked it up, opening it slowly. I read it over slowly, not really wanting to read it.

_Kara,_

_Welcome back to the factory. I hope you enjoy your stay. I left you mint chocolate like you always have liked when you were young. I hope you do not have this evening. I would like you to join me for dinner. The other guests will be taking their dinners in their rooms, so we will not be disturbed. Hope to see you soon._

_-Willy_

I laid the letter on the dresser next to my bed. I opened the box of chocolates, and looked in on them not touching them. Who knew what he might have done to them? I shrugged to myself and closed the box. I placed it on the dresser as well. I just sighed, laying back. I closed my eyes and relaxed. But then suddenly, something grabbed me from behind!

Okay, I hate to leave it here, but I have to start figuring out the next chapter and I have a play to write, so this is it for now.


End file.
